omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Tales of Valkyrie Cruase (Statistics/Cosmology)
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and it's time i came back to a verse known as Valkyrie Crusade. Now, this isn't the first time I've made a blog regarding this series, however, looking back on everything I've done in regards to this verse. I'm perplexed at how bad I was when it came to research, so to make up for that, I'm making a conprehensible blog regarding everything important about Valkyrie Crusade. Now to those of you unfamilar, Valkyrie Crusade is a App that essentially is a Gacha Game with elements of RPGs. This game is known for it's many qualities and has a huge userbase. Anyways, this blog is meant to revise the current standings of Valkyrie Cruase + clear up the cosmology and all that other stuff that is essential to determining the verses power. In addition, this blog serves to prove how the cosmology of Brave Frontier (another verse related to Valkyrie Crusade). Connections to Brave Frontier Another verse that is heavily related (and even worked by the same people IIRC) is another similar app called Brave Frontier. Over the course of their runtime, there have been many connections between the two cosmologies that basically prove that their the same and this section will highlight all the connections displayed across both platforms *The Elemental Halls/Realms that are noted to exist in the Mecha God profiles also exist in Valkyrie Cruasade based on the Princess Knight storyline *The Lunar Maiden Event are also noted to happen in Valkyrie Cruaser. This was within The Moonlight Rumble storyline There are many other examples i could list that proves the two verses are connected, however these two basically submit the point the two cosmologies are essentially the same. This essentially will help when i get into the next section, which you guessed it, is Cosmology Cosmology Surprise, Surprise, Valkyrie Crusade's cosmology is pretty huge, althought that's to be expected when literally the series has been running for years and when literally many religions, beliefs, ideas and cosmologies are applied to the verse. Anyways, the point is, Valkyrie Crusade Multiverse is really big and would even extend to be 1-C at it's best 'The Multiverse ' Based on a multitude of statements cited in lore bios of many characters, in addition to statements from characters such as Oracle (who are reliable sources, as they are the guides of the multiverse and are literally meant to give information) basically suggest that Valkyrie Crusade has an infinite number of potential universes. If we disregard that, there are many statements that prove *''"The possibilities are infinite...Anything has the power to influence a world. Everything that exists upon it has a purpose"'' *''"Some would say that fate is a fickle mistress. One's future has infinite possibilities that changes like the paths of the wind."'' The point is, Valkyrie Crusade's multiverse has an infinite number of possibilities and potential futures, which in turn, means that the verse has an infinite number of universes that exist within the cosmogoloy (of which many can effect on a cosmic level) 'The Realms of Existence ' In Valkyrie Crusade, there are such things called realms, which are essentially higher planes of reality that act dimensions. They essentially are domains beyond the reach of The Multiverse and are inhabited by higher beings (mostly Gods, Deities or beings of a similar calibur). There are numerous planes and each are akin to dimensions 'The Elemental Realm The Elemental Realm is a magical realm that contains elements and is the main domain of the Elemental Mecha's who reside within this dimension to gain infinite control over their respective Elements '"the thunder's said to help purify souls before they are sublimated onto a higher plane. If one is able to control the power of a Mecha God, the power of limitless Thunder may become theirs." 'The World of The Gods' The World of The Gods is the realm that transcends the Celestial Realms and is where the various deities from many mythologies or legends reside in. Gods of the Celestial Realm are merely infinitely small apsects to those of The World of The Gods (Including the 5th Dimensional Soul Eater, who resides within The Celestial Realm) 'Heaven' This realm is completely beyond all other realms, where even the souls of The World of Gods go to after death. This realm essentially exists beyond the totality of the multiverse and is also seperated into seperate layers itself, each representing a realm 'Heaven's Gate' *Heaven's Gate is the entrance to the pure land known as Heaven itself where all the angels reside in. To reach Heaven's Gate you have to ascend to the Holy Stairs to the path of god 'Heaven/Hell/The Realm of The Dead ' *These three realms share the same significance thus are on the same dimensional level. Heaven is said to be the realm of purity and hope where no evil shall nor can be done. Hell is the realm where all evil, demons and destruction exists. The Realm of The Dead is a greater version of the Underworld where those who are really unfortunate go too (Mostly people who die without fufilling their purpose or desire before they die) 'God's Throne ' * God's Throne exists beyond Heaven itself and is the residence for those who meet all of gods required virtues and traits. This place is usually inhabited by God's Wills themselves. Michael embodies his Power and Love. Lucifer is God's Darkness and Evil in pure form. High Priest is the embodiment of God's Soul 'Conclusions ' Valkyrie Crusade's cosmology has an infinite number of realities, in addition to other higher dimensions that essentially make the verse 1-C in size (more specifically 9-D in terms of Dimensional Tiering). Not only that, Brave Frontier's cosmology is proven to be basically the same as Valkyrie Crusade's own *'Notes:' Ascending to higher realms is treated as basically going to a higher dimensional plane on numerous occainsions The Nature of Gods In Valkyrie Crusade/Brave Frontier, Gods are essentialy portrayed as idealistic beings who are born from people's thoughts. Not only that, they reside within a non-physical plane of reality, where they emit entire realities into being (Think of The Expanse from Shin Megami Tensei). These entities are given purpose and form when someone things of something and then collectively spreads this ideal across the masses *''"I was born from a concept...I am someone's idea...But who...am I?"'' *''"Amadream is said to not have a true self at all, and is rather an entity born from an idea that seems to be in some non-physical plane even as she creates worlds. However, had she occupied a real body and gained a sense of self, she would have most likely begun to question her own existence. This would have then lead her to do whatever necessary in order to find the answer, giving birth to a myriad of thoughts and ideas that would have destroyed the order of the universe."'' In addition to being ideals themselves, Gods no true form and all appearances of them are reflections of their true selves (Non-Corporality + Avatar Creation) The Various Groups In Valkyrie Crusade, there are numerous factions and groups. Due to the fact many religions, beliefs and other stuff all exist at once, they are essentially grouped in a "catagory" of Valkyrie's. These groups (which are almost like pantheons) range in power and i'll go over the more notable groups and where they sit in power 'The Greek Gods ' The Greek Pantheon should be 4-A scaling off Sagittarius, as they are treated as embodiments of constellations and are essentially comparable to one another within the hierarchy. It's essentially similar in nature to the actual Greek pantheon but different *''"God of the bow and Sagittarius. Her arrows pierce the Milky Way, and become shooting stars."'' *''"I am SAGITTARIUS, my arrows can pierce anything!"'' Beings within The Greek Pantheon should be comparable to this and as such, those who fall within The Greek Pantheon is rated as 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) 'The Calamity Gods '(Ouroboros , Collapse and Harihara) These entities can essentially destroy and recreate the entire world (in reference to The Multiverse ) and as such, they are to be rated as''' 2-A ('''Multiverse Level+). This is due to the multiverse being infinite in size based on what has been presented above. *''"The more beautiful the world, the more lovely its demise."'' *''"I've decided to destroy the world and create it anew. But you can save it by promising to be mine!"'' *''"I can't wait to destroy this world like the stars before it."'' 'The Time Goddesses '(Chronos, The Fates and ETC.) This group is basically just a group of Time Gods from various religions and beliefs. They are rated as 2-A '('Multiverse Level+) as they essentially influence all of Time (across Past, Present & Future) across the multiverse and bounds the various gods that inhabit the numerous realities/realms of reality such as The Celestial Realm. This also scale off Chronos, who can halt time's natural flow in all universes *''"I'll stop time in every world. That way, no one gets older!"'' 'White Wings/Demon Lords '(Penemue, Micheal, Lucifer and ETC.) Probably one of the strongest groups in the verse. Not only are they above regular angels (who exist beyond the gates of Heaven within the 8th Dimensional Heaven. But they essentially have the ability to manipulate the realm and fundamenetal aspects of said reality, in terms of how it functions. Demon Lords are entities who exist to oppose The White Wings, existing in Hell, a realm that is opposite to Heaven and is similar in structure *The White Wings and Demon Lords are rated as 1-C '('Quantaverse Level) as they exist in Heaven and Hell (of which is this level for reasons explained in the cosmology post) 'God '(Supreme Being) This entity who's alluded to exist on numerous occainsions, essentially is the surpreme being of the entire Valkyrie Crusade cosmology and is essentially outside and beyond it's confines (including being beyond Micheal and Lucifer, who are merely infinitely small aspects of God themselves). They are High 1-C, as they transcend the rest of the verse (of which was already 9th Dimensional due to the realms) Overall Conclusions Valkyrie Crusade is insanely powerful and it's a shame not too many people even bring up the verse when it comes to debating. Regardless, Valkyrie Crusade is Tier 1 due to it's insane cosmology and the characters who can effect it. It's average Gods are conceptual and non-corporeal beings who can effect the multiverse (of which is infinite) in numerous ways Category:Blog posts Category:Valkyrie Crusade